love beyond the looking glass
by miaka hatomi
Summary: hello guys am blen behailu for this fanfic i have decided to use my real name. i am an otaku of inuyasha anime. specally seshomarouXkagome pairings. mr arrogant perfection and miss kind hearted beauty. it may contain some adult 18 in some chapters so be warned under ages please dont continue on reading. in here you will learn the true meaning behind the word love. ment..
1. Chapter 1 her begining

**Summary**

 **Hello guys i am blen behailu i wrote this is my 100** **th** **or even more story wish you enjoy it is our favourite couple seshomarouX kagome fanfic if you are inu and kag fan stay away i repeat stay away also i hate kikyo so i will write about her as an evil character so be happy if you love it mister arrogant perfection seshomarou and most beautiful and kind hearted kagome story here we go...**

 **CHAPTER 1 :** **her beginning**

Everything

Starts from a little step, like growing feathers, light behind the hidden shadows, longer and stronger, an eternity to be fulfilled, i am far away, yet so up close, watching, watching you, because deep down your my dream too!

I know, your crazy! Thats why i never tell them, they always say the same lines, again and again, they don't care for a little girls dream, but, but! I do and no matter what they say i will never stop,

Cause i have

What they don't have

 **HOPE**

A story about a little girl who belives and hopes

Wishing for the impossible to be a reality one day

Like the blowing wind

Blowing through my hair

I know

My voice will reach him too!

And who is him exactly... well you may find it funny but i met him in a dream, **WHAT!?** In a fantasy in the world of my dreams **, BUT i thought he was** i know and he is real i know it some where in my heart that those dreams weren't just some dreams but something else something beyond imagination , **HEY their know do you like him,** well i i do, all of them call me crazy, an infatuation and i will understand if you do too if you wana go just go don't sympathise me sango i already feel pathetic, **then why do you keep on going:** because i belive in it, i can still see him standing their, waving at me and no matter what they say i would held upon to hope

 **OKAY then what is his name**... Seshomarou...

Engrossed in my feelings, i yet pity my self, chasing after a dream that is long gone, under the sun shining so bright, enveloping me with yet unknown feelings, i dream of you, i dream of **US**.

 **seshomarou,** were are you... it feels so cold, where are you , suddenly i feel a warm breath inches from my neck and i know his right behind me i feel anxious almost scared he embraced me and all is gone, just me and him against the world, oh! If only we could stay like this for ever, his hands slowly travels from my waist to my cheeks engulfing me in its warmth, i could feel my heart race beating beyond the thunders of the rain, i want to tell him, more than anything in the world that i loved him, please **seshomarou** stay i i... i don't want you to go... promise this wont be good bye ...

It was in a one sunny day, the sun shining so bright, circling as in it warmth, the warm sunny smell divoring my senses , it wasn't just like any other day i know it it feels different .,, okay let me tell you about my self

NAME : kagome higrushi

AGE: almost 16

Tall about 6.4. slender with admirable curves, blond, with midnight black hair with red strips cascading in waves behind her back, eyes sapphire blue, simple to say i am what you can call every guys dream, i am in highschool, almost one year to graduate yet so far away from being happy.


	2. Chapter 2 his begining

**Summary:**

 **Hello am blen again i am sure i wasn't late updating was i .plz enjoy and make sure you review my follow reviewers are very important to me and if you have any suggestions plz be free to write them down and i will be sure to take them in mind.**

 **Chapter 2: his beginning**

 **Author pov:**

he lay there, **eyes** closed and his breath shallow. His senses were slowly dying away as he suddenly became aware that he was alone. Completely and utterly alone, here in the infinite darkness of his pain, his lonliness. The only thing that kept him company was the tinny sound of dripping water, falling from the heavens and landing around his still body, rippling perfect rings when touching the liquid surface.

Water... he was laying on top of water. Not floating or in it, but actually laying on it, as if it were a bed. His silver hair fanned around his godly form, and although his body was scarred and damaged, blood seeping from his wounds, he was still beautiful.

He felt so heavy, so exhausted and tired that he was surprised he wasn't sinking. Throat dry, he parted his lips to speak , but found that he had lost his voice. A sudden aching filled him, and it wasn't from just his battered body. It echoed from deep with in his soul, his heart. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to bear this pain , this feeling of emptiness inside him anylonger.

It was then that his fading sense of smell was filled with scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine, kissed with the smell of light spring rain. The demon lords mind suddenly cleared out of its dark haze, only to find himself craving more of the pleasent scent. The feeling of fading in to the oblivion slowly disspated from his mind as he felt a growing desire, a need to live. It all came to him within the scent.

Forcing his eyes to open, he blinked,dazed into his dark surrounding. His body felt so cold, so completly frozen in this black void. But he ignored it, his mind locked on to one thought. Where is that scent coming from?

The place was completely dark, save for one single ray of light that was filtered on to the lords still form. The scent was stronger now. oh how he wanted to move , to stand on his own legs if only for a moment, to find the source of that heavenly scent, his last reason for living. As he continued to lie there, he was unaware of the tiny specks of light and hunting orbs that began to surround the lonely prison, giving it an almost mystical look. No! I failed you, kagome , i wont let you leave kagome! I swear i will find you!

I awoke, sweat dripping from the corner , pathetic! For the last lord of the western land to be wailing up like a pup for a woman i haven't me ! **LIE!** Aren't you tired of it already. Every night wakeing up to this dream, to that voice of an angelic woman deemed with heavenly lights. When i think of her, all that i remember is her long midnight hair, and oh that heavenly smell of jasmine and sakora blossoms innocence and those piercing sapphire eyes.

For reasons that cannot be overtold i chose this domain to live among the humans, hiding my identity i lived among them go to school – eat – sleep the same cycle every morning i lived among them searching for an answer, i left my kingdom for the brat of my little brother inuyasha. Looking for the said woman so she could lift of the curse she put on me. Then enjoy killing her, my beast growled with disapproval!


	3. Chapter 3 enchanced meeting

**Kagomes pov:**

, a sunny sun and spring field flowers, this way to school would always bring joy to me the pleasing scent of wild berries and the land every green. Oh if only all Tokyo could be this beautiful like this side of her. Free of any one, no crowd, no eyeing men and no envy women in this place , in this secret path to my school i feel free to be who i am. not even sango knew of this place, i kept it all to my self, in this place no body would see me for my beauty nor body i feel only the nature by it self call on to me. People may find this funny but i always belived in majic and what lies beyond the eyes.

Hmm hmm

Hmm hmm

 **Seshomarous pov:**

She humed to her self a song she sang when she was depressed not knowing that an ice cold lord was watching her from above the trees, listening to every word she said. The moment her scent reached his nose his beast was restless, it was all to familiar. Such devine scent intoxicating. I fought to took control stop such insolence at once **follow scent,** this shocked him, his beast have never reacted this way towards any human ningen **not just human, smells different** it was true she doesn't smell like any ather human she has a different aura around her. He made up his mind to follow her from behind.

I could feel my heart

Melting like an ice cape

Your far away

For me to reach

He sat still, sapped in by the sweetness of her voice, it was not like anything he heard, the heart he always kept cold wavered at the gentleness of her voice. He hated this but although the same her voice seems to call on to him, to calm all his rage and just make him focus only on her

i like to leave this world

if only for a day

and see whats on the ather side

i want to get away

swar off this cage

and find a place where their is majic

in every word of her song he found a meaning to them:

am tired of every judging eyes

am tired of acting cold, to match every expectations

if any comes dareing me

its only because my beauty

makes every one fall

i took a deep breath in, she was just like me one of the victims of the crucial world, no don't let your self give in , THEY! Are all the same ningen or demon they all are fake lie behind their mask for only their advantage POWER and WEALTH the only language the world could understand in. **LIE. she is not pretending FOOL! She doesn't even know we are listening, stalker.** The last sentence got me standing why am i even here, this wasn't like me and why do i feel different. **Do you realise it know, you have a heart, for once in amillion years she made you acknowledge that.** Impossible! I am lord of the western lands i refuse to acknowledge such emotions. Beast be gone.

In here

no one sees me for who i am

but i don't hate it

cause their is beauty in everything

if only i could find the key

to unlock my destiny

and leave this world for eternity

to find you

my past memory

i long for you again

the only one to see

the truth in me

when she sang it seemed like all time and space have stoped, all kneled down to hear what the angelic voice has to say, all that she felt broke down in to one perfect master piece. Everything around her was in white and gold, she grew wings about to flatter and fly. She must be some one fallen from the heavens cause no one on this earth could be so pure. Even his beast seems to purr...

WAIT! PURR i quickly snapped out of my thoughts to find the girl had stoped singing and instead was staring at where i was sitting and as if waiting for the moment the branch that i was sitting on cracked and all went crush!

Well at least the land seemed soft. Wait a minute this doesn't feel like the rock hard ground aww! WHAT THE HELL!

I sat up and was immediately greated with the most beautiful set of sapphire eyes. Her oceanic blue depth drawned him like nothing else, her eyes seems to speak of things no one heard, i couldn't move i was held captive by her stare. Suddenly a blast of purifying energy sent me flying in the air.

 **kagomes pov:**

how dare he! How dare he! First shock me by hiding behind a tree and shocking me the next he fall on me and dare HE! Fill me up. I was so embaressed and angry that i couldn't even contain my reiki and sent him flying in to the air. Well that served him right.

WHO are you and why are you stalking me?! All i saw was a blur and i was pinned to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 unknown lines

**kagomes pov:**

aww my head hurts what did happen, i began to look around, did i fall a sleep in the forest, but why do my head hurts so much, let me think.

FLASH BACK:

Who are you? And why are you stalking me!? And those golden orbs of sunset that were so cold and held flame in them and amazement,

END OF FLASH BACK

Get a grip girl and he even fill me up. Pervert atleast he didn't do anything. Ohh shit i need to run to school am late. The teacher is gone throw tantrums and today is the first day. Hmm i wonder who he was and why do i feel he was familiar.

Thank god i made it for lunch, and what are all this girls talking about. Hey kags, here we go again, hey koga how are you. am fine and more handsome waiting for my **bride** and do you know who that is, ayame. No kags you know that isn't what i meant . i know but give it up already koga iam sure you will find another girl ... that is . more to your ... standards. See ya geez am telling you sango that man realy doesn't give up. Well what do you expect your the highschool beauty come on now kagome don't you know how gorgeous you are i get jealous of you some times and am sure kikyo is scratching her hair out knowing you are going to attend the same school again..

I gota see that, hey sango what are all the girls whooshing about. You mean you haven't heard. About what? Well their is a new transfer student and they say he is realy hot god he even beat up koga a thousand folds and their is more above that he is an excellent A+ student what do you think, i think you two will make a very good match don't you think. Sango you know i don't plan on dateing any time soon. Come on kags how much do you think your going to stay like this waiting for that illusionary boy, really you need to think of your self any man is dying to date you , you know that.

Well if a man is dying to date me because of my beauty i rather stay single for the rest of my life. Oh it is just like you kags thats why i like you and you are always pushing me to date and thats why i hate you. Laughes and laughes...

 **I swear it kagome no one can have you but me and i will make you see that soon.**

 **IN CLASS:**

Good morning children, good morning. Well today we have a new student am sure you have heard about that. Please come in mr tashio. And the next here came god Lucifer with his silver white hair that spoke of elegance and golden orbs of sunset that held coldness all in all he was gorgeous. All the men were envying and all the girls were drolling except one of course kagome never spared him a glance.

 **Seshomarous pov:**

 **well it is a one way to begin the morning.** Seshomarou was pissed not just pissed but enraged at him self for acting like a pup in heat. And that woman why did she feel so familiar and she wasn't a human as well... and those oceanic depth STOP! This at once. Since i have come to this school all the girls have been drowling over this seshomarou its disgusting how they are throwing them selfs. Good morning i am seshomarou taisho. Thats all i said and waited for the teacher to show me to my sit and their it was that scent it hit me the moment i went into that room the intoxicating scent of jasmine sakora blossoms and innocence. The scent led me to the only girl who wasn't drowling the girl from the morning and for the first time in 500 years seshomarou was gaping midnight dark hair with red strips in between, her eyes sapphire oceanic blueth they held gleamers that even the stars were jealous of, her lips a painted ruby red, curves in all the right places a not a shred of makeup on her face not that she needed any.

As if in cue the teacher told him to sit beside kagome. Miss higrushi please raise your hand. She raised her hands just like a doll would, delicate, soft and tiny. I sat straight a head the disgusting humans males were all in rage, she didn't even give me a glance now that was getting on this seshomarous nerves. Wait! Why do i even care if she is looking at me or not **you like her** no i don't stop this ignorance at once, this seshomarou wont stand so low as to like a ningen. **She not human.** Well that is something i could lean upto later.

 **Koga's pov:**

Hey old man! Don't get yourself thinking all to head of yourself now that your seating next to my kagome. Your white silver hair tells all that your old dush bag. So back off. understood

 **Kagome pov:**

I could understand that he was good looking from all the gawking he was getting and all the envying stares the boys were giving now come on! What was with that retort seriously cant he think of anything better to say. Wait a sec did he say white silvery hair! That cant be! The moment i turned my head i was stairing at one perfection. Sango wasn't exhilarating when she told me he was one god but why does he seem all so familiar he was the guy from the morning ohh! I will sure give him a piece of my mind about what he did.

 **Seshomarou's pov:**

So the human wants to die young doesn't he, i could smell the lust emitting from him the moment he said her name. Disgusting! Thats why i hate humans and their pathetic emotions.

Hey kagome don't worry no one is gona get my seat next to you love. Koga stop this i almost gaged at the world love when would he understand that i have no feelings for him.

In a blurr koga run to seshomarou side aiming at his face but his fist came in contact with the chair instead and in flash he was sent flying to the air by the wall CRUSHHHHHH!

So he is a wolf, now it makes him even more disgusting weak as if he have the power to challenge me.

Holy shit! Koga are you okay dude did you see how he beat him up, no actually i didn't he was so fast, faster than koga, impossible,

Kagomes pov:

I knew it the aura around him was too strong for him to be a human he even beat up koga, not that koga is a strong opponent any way so what is he? the only creatures that i have seen antill know are wolves, foxes and some priestess. But his aura tells me his different and dangerous. Interesting! Maybe i will have some fun i haven't used my powers since my training with kaede stoped she told me i have the power of a miko and an inu yokai combained an in impossible case as she had said my powers are very dangerous and unbalanced so i have to keep my cool.

 **Authors pov:**

Every one was looking at him, but his eyes were glued on one, they stared at each other sapphire blues clashing against sunset gold, no one could look apart as if unknown lines were drawing long gone, **MR TASHIO, MR WOLF! To** **my office now!**

Seshomarou was almost sure to reap the teacher apart for not his cold appearance but in the inside he was almost angry. ANGRY? About what? **The bitch dared to interrupt us** , now seshomarou was shocked this girl is having some effect on him, she might be a witch **don't be stupid** stop such insolence at once but thinking of it twice no witch could have ever laid hands on him but then she isn't human either her powers tell me she is a strong apponent, well this will be fun, the lord of the western land smirked evily( ohh he is so sexy, sorry along with the story)...


	5. Chapter 5 forgotten memories

**Hello guys am blen behailu again, its been a few days since i started writeing this story and i should say am getting quit nice reviews starting with kierru ( am not sure if i spelled the name write, sorry) who wrote me this quite lovely notes and am sure to let you know i have token all what you wrote for granted, Like all the rest of my stories i will be sure to complete this story to the fullest, but let me just say that my timing is very bad cause school is about to start and am not sure if i will be able to update every so often but please don't give up on me my lovely followers and plz review and tell me what you think...**

 **Chapter 5= is it you**

 **Kagome's pov:**

Its weekend now and i haven't done any of my projects yet, my mind just keeps spinning from here to there.. eesh! I better get my mind off. And what place else to go than my secret passage. In here i could feel my heart at ease, in here i could reach and feel out the magic of the world. It calls me in , my knees gave out and i decided to rest bellow the tree. Dazed i felt sleepy:

Ha ha ahhhhha! Sessh! This is not fair, your hiding your aura from me! **Find me** where are you? If your not coming out am going home, a trick that works everytime. **Did you think i would let you go that easily**. That was cheating. **No it was not i know you could find me** but that would make me wait alot. **Impatient aren't we.** Smug and arrogant aren't we. **I don't sound like that,** yes you do, **no i don't** yes you do and that is ohhhh i let a surprised eep escape my lips, swip that arrogant smirk out of your face **well if a kiss is what it takes to make you shut up then i just have to** , ow is that the only reason you kissed me **, why sad all of sudden seshomarou almost lost his cool when she pouted but then she always made him lose control she was everything he was not, kind, beautiful, joyful full of hope and that fire in her eyes her strong will, when it came to her even his beas** t **bows down to protect her and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe, his preshies koi. No. do you want to know why i kissed you,** yes, **because i love you koi and forever will do, my heart surrenders to only you my preshes ...** seshomarou i i i

Flash back ended

My skin heated, my lips flushed , every inch of me burnes when i remember what happend long ago but know i don't know if its truly real or not, my mind tell me else but my heart keeps telling me it was real he was real now everything seems like a blurr. I reached and touched my lips it still burns from his kiss but every time i try to remember the pain overwhelms me to a halt werei cant think and what was i about to say

FLASH BACK;

Sess

FLASH BACK ENDED

It almost seemed like i was about to conf... snap! WHO IS THERE?

( should i stop the story think... think ,,.,,,,,.,.mmmm ohh am just kidding)

 **Authors pov:**

Their behind the shadows, sat the great lord of the western lands, watching ahead of the tree below at a raven head beauty snoring so low. He have never looked at her carefully before now, now he could see what he haven't seen before, her long midnight hair had red strips in between, her heart shaped lips had a natural pinkish glosses to them, her cheeks looks flushed, she suppress all the demon bitches he have seen in his lands, shame she is a human but what is with the strange and powerful aura of hers it seems to call on to him the closer he got the powerful the call became. What amazed him the most was that instead of purifying him, the aura began engulfing him. Dancing along his form in pools of light white and rose, gold and blue.

But thats impossible mikos only have one color that symbolizes their power and its white and if they are extremely powerfull enough they have pink. What is the meaning of this!? He looked at her closely as if waiting for her to answer. He saw her reaching for her lips,as if tempting him! to kiss her. just who are you? SNAP!

Shit!

 **Kagome's pov:**

You! Few seconds passed, minutes, seconds, minutes, seconds then realizations sunk in WHAT THE HELL! Without thinking a ball of light formed in to my hand and i send it flying to the air,,, CRUSHE!, BLAST!

 **Authors pov:**

Are you ill! No! You were the one stalking me it served you right, ehhhess! Does it hurt so much? As if a mere ningen could hurt this seshomarou. Well forgive me for asking and am not a ningen am a miko inuehhhhhhh! Ops i almost let that slip. you are...? nothing i didn't say anything. Don't try to fool me ningen you were about to say something, stop calling me that i have a name you know! Forget it you have wasted enough of this once time bitch. What did you just call me? This seshomarou wont repeat him sel... BLAST!

How does that feel coming from a mere ningen, wench! Stop this at once. Why are dogs afraid of getting a little wet. Ssh now that made him smirk, so you wana play then lets play but just don't beg this seshomarou to forgive you after i win, as if i would le... he didn't let her finsh with lightning speed he grabed her hand and tied her wrist above her head, not so brave anymore are we. she was surprised for a second but then smiled, don't think so soon then vanished. Impossible! Why. Did you find your match seshy. The name cut open something deep within him but he ignored it. She started hiting his side by long vein ropes of holy energy then before catching her vanishing. Why are you so angry seshy have you given up already. That name again stop calling this seshomarou with such nick names. Why i thnk it suits you. Well lets see how you do in face to face combat. In an illuminating speed he run right behind her back, not so fast, then kagome immediately let her powers engulf her in a tight barrier preventing him of touching her.

 **Bitch is very powerful, smells so good** his beast began to purr for his master to let him of his cage. Stop that. I will be the one test her powers her speed seems to match mine i will give her that credit, then lets test her powers then. Letting his green wipe surface he attacked her barrier from all sides but she didn't seem to move an inch. **Impressive she seems to last to our power** then lets find how much she could uphold.

Ningen i could tell your not using your full power are you insulting this seshomarou , then be it let see how much you can last against tetsagai, WIND BREAK! The attack seemed to shake her barrier to fall but wasn't enough to break through. So she could last even the wind break something in him felt pride in what she have done, **she suppress the wind break,** lets see if she can handle the hell bows. **No hell bows is dangerous, she might get hurt,** but it was too late... HELL BOWSSS! A light of red and purple engulfed her hole being just when she left up her barrier she could rise it up all again but it was too late. I never imagined i could die like this. KAGOME! I could hear him calling up my name. I waited but nothing seemed to hurt, instead i felt warm...

He could see it instead of hurting her his attacks seems to merge in with her powers making her the only shining light in the dim dark. Her reki instead of purifying his youki seemed to merge with it. She looked as though a piece of art. This was the only time were he was glad his attack didn't work, something at the back of his mind seems to nag him why do you care? He ignored it and focused on only her, how could she make me lose control and how could have my powers didn't hurt her? He needed answers but for know he will focus on keeping her safe.

Eh cough eh eh eh! I felt my youki trying to get out, the powers i tryed to hide for so long why are they defying me now!. please stop i cant control it. KAGOME! What? Kagome ! look at me. Whats happening to you. My powers i cant control it, it's sliping out! KAGOME! Look at me just let it flow, okay. Stop resisting it just will keep geting worse just breath...

His words calmed me, i stared at his golden orbs and just forgot the world, my powers calmed and pulled back inside, only my miko powers substained i felt all my energy drain from my body i suddenly felt ... sleepy...

Kagome!...kagome **she just falled asleep,** how do you know!? **She's still breathing pup.** Seshomarou, for the first time since long gone felt relief wash over his heart.

( now! what will happen next, what will seshomarou do and most of all what will be kagome's reaction once she wakes up, review for the next chappie my lovely followers i adore and love you seshXkags will love that is still holding on grow once again).


	6. Chapter 6 mate

**S o here comes chapter 6 wish you like it and by the way their is an arthour that i realy like to appreciate her name is maria and she wrote** **the mishevious lady** **as well as** **the lost moon** **both of them which are the storys i have had fallen in love with. I recommend for you to read both storys and am begging the arthour to continue the story till the end. I would realy like it if she had readed my reviews. So along with the story...**

 **Kagome's pov:**

Where am i? All the world around me is spinning, a picture began to form:

Koi! Koi! Where are you. That name!? It felt familiar, a small boy with white silvery hair appeared by my side. Hey little boy can you tell me where we ar... what the hell! He just passed through my body like nothing!. Well that gives it am dreaming. Some body just wake me up!.

 **Just watch**

What?who is their?

 **dont you remember?**

Remember what?

 **Some one dear in the past will come and hunt your presence, some one who keeps your heart empty, will come and show it joy, when the love once lost become as one, the curse lifted upon you will be broken, something sealed with in you will break out, its you who controls so do well, for you and the dear one you love are the ones fate awaits, its up to you to melt his cold heart, show him joy as he once have, and together as one let the world shine in the mist of your love...**

Wait! Where are you going? What some one dear? I dont understand,

Koi! Koi! Koi!

What? Its that boy

You have found me just as promised.

What?

The boy was grining from to ear and it almost melt my heart.

Remember dont give upon us...

 **Seshomarou's pov:**

Why isn't she responding? Kagome! Kagome wake up?

 **Authors pov:**

When she woke up the first thing seshomarou saw was... her eyes, they weren't their usual sapphire oceanic blue, but glowing blue flames of pure energy. And then he called her by the name he never knew koi! And that was all it took. Her once glowing eyes turned to her once emerald blues. Her lips curved in to a tender smile before coughing what was left of her lungs out and breathing through clean oxygen, she felt as if she was drowning.

 **Kagome's pov:**

Cough cough! I looked up, in to his golden orbs to find the coldness had long gone instead replaced by careing eyes a sight which took her breath away, a tender smile graced her lips am alright you don't need to worry seshomarou.

Her words led him back to earth, and the ones caring eyes turned ice cold : don't run away with your mind. Wench ! Don't mistake your place. The statement brought pain to both hearts.

That was it, he bought the gas on to the burning flame, to bring the fire once in her eyes. What did you just call me? Wench you heard me right. And where do you think my place is? That caught him of guard, he expected her to shout! Scream at him or even throw a punch on him for calling her a wench but the sad broken look in her eyes wasn't a site he ever wanted to see, the tears that fall upon his skin burned him. He was shocked to the spot he couldn't even move. What was this woman doing to him.

The scent of salt turned to cherry blossoms and jasmine he could smell her anxiety from miles away if he was, he looked up and saw the most heart warming smile graced upon her lips for him. But why? Why? Why what seshomarou she asked giggleing. He grabbed her roughly and stared right in to her eyes, her sweet lavender blue eyes, stop it! What is she making me feel. Why? Why are you so happy?! Even when i treat you so badly. Why do you keep on smiling even though i have shown you no kindness...

The world seemed to stop, his heart kept speeding for fear of what her answer would be, but her answer seemed to make his heart stop in to bliss:

You have.

What?

You have showed me kindness, you seem to act rough, cold and resented to others . But the truth is far different, you may try to hide behind your mask, but your eyes reveals the truth you try to hide , i could see that deep inside, your a person who is trying to find something his heart realy desires may be you think its only power but it is not i see in you some one who have once in his life have been hurt and now is trying to shushhh the pain away with anger, abanshiment and everything else you trying to convince your self with.

 **But** i could see through you and i could tell your just a misjudged person by the world **and how could you possibly know what i truly fell** , because! Because you have the same look i have, all day long, i feel empty , alone, i feel something i had long ago had just parished from my sight and now am sighting to look after it.

To say it all seshomarou both with his beast were shocked, to have some one so close by, to know that she could understand them so well, it almost seemed comforting, an emotion he haven't felt since long ago, with her even though it had been centuries since he lost her, he knew she wasn't just a dream he had hold her once and kissed her once.

With that in thought, he bent closer and closer, and closed in on her in one searing kiss, which blew both hearts away, it felt so right, to kiss her to hold her, he couldn't let go and he didn't want to. In that one kiss they shared all passion and despair both couple have ever felt as if they parted for long, and now reunioned.

Both eyes closed, both hearts sealed.

The need for oxygen, divined them to pull apart sunset gold clashed against oceanic blue depth in a warm embrace.

Both were bewildered neither of them knew what just happened, but the need for one another the searing passion of one another just seared them for no ather. Seshomarou's beast spoke the word which will change all future. **Mate!**

 **Ohhh what will happen next am so excited, and i can tell that you are. Am being foolish! So seshhy beast have found his lost long love, but will seshomarou figure it out yet, and what will be his reactions and what did that voice mean and to whom did it belong too. Is that love once so strong, will it be rising once again, and what did that kiss meant. And how will both reaction will turn out to be.**


End file.
